Crossover TOLKIEN MARVEL
by Sildaluz
Summary: Thanos ha obtenido las gemas del infinito, ha destruido a muchas personas... Y solo una cosa podría salvar al universo: Los Silmarils. La princesa Arsil es secuestrada y Legolas deberá rescatarla de piratas, príncipes y hasta de Maiar para así lograr una unión entre los nueve reinos. Una alianza entre los hijos de Odín y los Valar será la única esperanza para el universo.


*En el Bosque Verde, Tierra Media (el señor de los anillos. TOLKIEN)*

Varios elfos con túnicas y capas elegantes montaron sus caballos y, encabezados por el Rey Thranduil, comenzaron a cabalgar a las afueras del castillo.

\- ¿Legolas? .. ¿dónde esta la princesa? - Preguntó Thranduil a su hijo quien paró en seco a su caballo y miró a su alrrededor. - ¿la perdiste?...otra vez.

\- ¡No!... Estaba detrás mío... - dijo el joven elfo con voz irritada, sabía que no valían las excusas, esa molesta princesa se había vuelto a escapar - Seguro se quedó en el jardín. . Ya sabe como le gustan las flores... enseguida la escolto de regreso. - dijo el elfo mientras dejaba a la comitiva y regresaba por el camino.

''Esa chica me va a volver loco... - pensó Legolas - sabé lo importante que es esta misión y se le ocurre regresar a despedirse de las flores... - suspirando de desconsuelo buscó con la mirada a la princesa hasta encontrarla justo donde supuso que estaría.

La bella princesa de piel blanca y cabellos casi blancos estaba paseándose por las flores silvestres pero con la mirada un poco triste, sólo ella sabía que no regresaría a ver aquel hermoso jardín que tantos recuerdos le traía.

\- Es hora de irnos. - le dijo Legolas con voz autoritaria.

\- Si.. ya es hora, ¿verdad?

Legolas sólo asintió y le ayudó a subir a su corsel y así los dos cabalgaron para alcanzar a los demás altos elfos en su viaje a las tierras distantes a realizar un pacto con las demás razas en pro de la paz.

*Mientras tanto cerca del caribe, en un barco negro de velas negras que surcaba impasible las tempestuosas olas de la tormenta (Piratas del Caribe DISNEY)*

\- ¡¡Pero Jack, eso es una locura!!... de todas las locuras que has tenido ¡¡esta es la peor!!

El capitán del Perla Negra miraba receloso las estrellas del oeste sabiendo que las palabras del viejo Gibbs eran ciertas pero con voz calmada respondió.

\- Claro que no... ¿Acaso no confías en tu capitán? ...

El silencio reinó en todo el barco mientras la tripulación miraba con el ceño fruncido a Jack.

\- ¡Me ofenden con su fálta de lealtad! Ya verán... no necesito más que unos cuantos días para persuadir a uno a mostrarnos el camino...

\- ¿Persuadir, Jack? - volvió a cuestionar el primero.

\- Si. No todos los piratas son como Barbosa. Pocos somos educados... ¡¡RATAS ASQUEROSAS!! ¡muevanse! tenemos un nuevo rumbo... la tierra de los elfos!!! - dijo mientras miraba su brújula y ponía en dirección el timón del Perla Negra.

* En Asgard, (en un mundo paralelo donde Asgard no es destruida [ Thor. MARVEL])... dos hermanos caminaban por los largos pasillos de Castillo en dirección a la presencia de Odín *

\- Padre sabe lo que hace...- Thor puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor pero este la separó de inmediato.

\- ¿Ah si?... Y dime hermano, ¿por qué no formas TÚ esa alianza matrimonial con la princesa elfica?

\- Porque TÚ eres más joven, de su edad, y además eres más guapo que yo. - respondió el rubio entre risas

\- Eso sin duda. Pero ¿casarme.. y sin consultarme siquiera?!!! - Loky se enojó.

\- ¡¡Pero serás todo un Héroe!! - intentó calmarlo Thor - gracias ti los Valar nos ayudarán en este caso de emergencia y no solo la tierra estará protegida sino también los otros reinos... Además ... - dijo susurrando al oido de Loki - dicen que la princesa es hermosísima incluso para los de su propia raza.

\- ¿Enserio? ...¿Quién te lo dijo?... ¿qué tan linda es?... - preguntó olvidando su enojo y su aparente indiferencia ante su futura esposa.

Los dos caminaron por los grandes corredores especulando hacerca de la joven elfa hasta llegar al trono de Odin quien en pocas palabras les dijo los preparativos para la proxima union.

\- La boda se celebrará en las Tierras Imperecederas de Valinor, aunque el anuncio del compromiso se dará aquí. En cuanto llegué, Loki, quiero que no te separes de ella. Será tu esposa pero tienes que conquistar su corazón primero...

\- Padre... ¡¡estas pidiendo una cosa imposible!! - interrumpió Thor de forma cómica y luego señalando a Loki preguntó - ¡¡¿crees que él pueda ser ''Romántico''?!!

\- ¡¡Claro que puedo!!

\- Me gustaría verlo. - sonrió Thor al esperar la respuesta que buscaba. - Es más, ¡¡apostemos!!

\- ¡¡¡Esto no es un juego!!!- se enojó Odin ante sus inmaduros hijos. - de esta unión depende la seguridad y paz entre los reinos... espero que se sepan comportar a la altura... sobre todo tu Loki... y también tú, Thor. - dijo señalando a sus dos hijos.

\- Perdón padre. - se inclinó Thor fingiendo.

\- Le daré la seriedad que merece este compromiso. - Loki también se inclinó mostrando una seriedad que ni su padre sabía que podría tener.

\- Bien. - sonrió satisfecho Odin. - haganme sentir orgulloso. No quiero quedar mal con los Valar... ¿entendido?

\- Si padre. - respondieron sus hijos al unísono.

Odin se retiró en busca de su esposa para ayudarla con los preparativos para el compromiso. Y en cuanto los hermanos estuvieron sólos comenzó la apuesta.

\- ¿Qué apuestas?... ¿tu martillo?

\- ¡¡Jamás!!... Mejor los llevo de Luna de Miel al lugar que ustedes deseen... les prometo no interrumpir.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - se sonrojó Loki - ¡nunca pensaría en llevarte con nosotros!...

\- ¡¡Hay!! Que tierno.Ya estás hablando de ''nosotros'' ...

\- ¡¡¡Cállate!!!

\- Si, eres todo un ''Romántico'' - se burló Thor abrazando a su hermano con su brazo izquierdo mientras lo obligaba a caminar - ¡¡Vamos!! tenemos que idear una estrategia para poder conquistar el corazón de la Princesa!! - dijo alzando su martillo como si estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse a una sangrienta batalla.

-... ¿Me voy a casar?.. ¡¡me voy a casar Thor.!! ...

\- Lo sé hermano.. lo sé.. - dijo sonriendo al notar los nervios de Loki. En verdad estaba emocionado por conocerla.

Unos días después, cerca de las costas de Cirdan en los Puertos Grises de la Tierra Media*

Los elfos montaron un improvisado campamento, esperaban a otros elfos de Lothlórien para poder partir a las Tierras Imperecederas. Eran pocos los invitados a la boda, Thranduil y Legolas ya estaban en el campamento junto con Gimli, Gandalf, Cirdan, Glorfindel, Gildor, Elrond y sus hijos. Solo faltaban Aragorn y su amada Arwen, Galabriel y su esposo, y su escolta encabezada por Haldir.

Todos sabían que asistirían a una boda muy especial pero no tenían idea de que fuera para unir a los diversos reinos y menos de quienes serían los novios.

-¡¡¡Arwen!!! - la elfa de tez y cabellos blancos corrió al encuentro de su amiga.

\- ¡¡¡Arsil !!! - Ambas se abrazaron mientras daban brincos del gusto por verse después de tanto tiempo.

\- Ahora dime... - Arwen apartó a su amiga de los agudos oídos de otros elfos y entre susurros le preguntó - ¿Cómo vas con Legolas?... ¿por fin se han dicho lo que sienten?

-... No, jamás hubo oportunidad de hacerlo - Arsil bajó la cabeza triste.

\- Bueno... pero tendrán todo este tiempo para hacerlo... El viaje es un poco corto pero será suficiente.

Arsil sonrió, su amiga siempre optimista le provocaba un poco de envidia, Arwen estaba con el hombre que amaba a pesar de todo y ella no.

\- Ya mi tiempo se acabó... me voy a unir en matrimonio con otro hombre..

\- ¡¡¿Qué dices?!!!.. ¡¡¡¿CON QUIÉN? !!!

\- Baja la voz... con el hijo menor de Odin...

Arwen retrocedió. Ahora comprendía todo.

\- ¿Tus padres..?

\- Si. - dijo Arsil resignada - Es la voluntad de Varda y Manwë... ellos ya hablaron con Odin.

\- ...No te preocupes... algo se me ocurrirá. .. algo... pero no te casarás con el hijo de ese Odín.

\- Dejalo así.. no hay nada que hacer.. Ya acepté mi destino... mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo te va con Aragorn?

Ambas se sentaron a platicar, ambas comenzaron a fingir que aquella noticia no era transcendental y conversaron tranquilamente mientras Legolas las vigilaba de lejos.

\- Legolas, Legolas, Legolas. . - lo sorprendió Aragorn. - ¿con que espiando a las damiselas?

\- ¡¡No es lo que tú piensas!!- contestó nervioso el elfo.

\- Oh si, ¡Apuesto a que si! - río Aragorn y luego fijando su mirada a donde la tenía Legolas notó a la Dama Arsil. - ¿Aún no has hablado con ella?

-... No... Creí que podría...y más ahora que se me encargó la tarea de ser su escolta personal... pero no he podido, ni siquiera he podido realizar mi asignación del todo bien...

\- ¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe que ''El Guerrero Legendario Legolas'' no pueda cumplir una tarea tan sencilla?- preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

\- Nervios... Los malditos nervios que no me dejan tranquilo cuando la veo o cuando estoy cerca de ella... Trato de calmarme pero cuando me doy cuenta me concentro más en mí que en ella y luego.. se me pierde de vista...

\- ¡Así pasa!- rió Aragorn enternecido por ver como su amigo sufría presentando los mismos síntomas que él cuando se enamoró de Arwen. Le dió unas palmadas en la espalda y lo invitó a seguirlo. - Estará bien, ven vamos a tomar algo... tal vez mi experiencia con Arwen te ayude en algo.

\- Pero..

\- Arwen esta con ella. No te preocupes.

Aragorn se llevó a regañadientes a Legolas dejando a las elfas bajo la mirada atenta de ciertos piratas que estaban escondidos entre el follaje. Como bien lo había dicho Legolas, por el nerviosismo no se concentraba en su tarea y no vio ese riesgo.

\- ¡¡Jack!! .. ¿a cuál de las dos? - preguntó uno de los piratas observando a las dos elfas que enfrascadas en la plática tampoco notaban aquel riesgo.

-. .. No sé... la de cabello negro se ve más importante, será por la corona que lleva o las joyas también pero a ella nos vamos a llevar...- dijo el capitán.

\- ¿Estas seguro de no enfureceremos a los Valar?

\- Lo tengo todo calculado...

El capitán comenzó a avanzar junto a sus hombres. Las elfas no sospechaban nada. Aquellas tierras eran seguras y estaban bajo la protección de hábiles guerreros... además, ¿quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a poner una mano encima a la reina de Gondor y a la hija de los Valar?

\- Bueno. .. voy a ver que esta haciendo mi amado... y así dejo que cierto guardián tuyo se te acerqué. - dijo esto último con una pícara sonrisa. Arwen, quería consultar con Aragorn qué podían hacer para al fin unir a sus dos amigos y se fue.

Arsil, ya sola, sacó un pequeño libro y comenzó a dibujar en él. Dibujar flores la distraia un poco.

Mientras tanto el capitán Jack se cruzó por el camino de Arwen.

\- Señorita, no quiero interrumpirla pero, ¿serían tan amable de seguirnos? - dijo con amabilidad.

La elfa casi dio un grito de sorpresa al ver a aquel ''vagabundo''

Los demás piratas aprovecharon dicha distracción para llegar por atrás y sujetarla.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que buscan? - preguntó Arwen, tratando de sacar información de los piratas antes de defenderse y dar la alarma a los elfos.

\- Soy el más grande y famoso pirata del mundo...- pero al ver que la elfa ignoraba su nombre le quiso dar una pista - ... ¿el capitán Jack?... ¿Jack Sparrow?... ¿no ha escuchado de mí?... debería de salir más seguido...

-. .. ¿Qué es lo que busca?

\- Vida eterna. Dicen las leyendas que a las tierras a las cuales van hay un árbol, que la misma Yavanna plantó y cuyo fruto da la vida eterna..

\- ¿Y quieres que te llevemos?

\- No presisamente.. dicen los marinos que sólo los elfos pueden navegar por sobre las olas del mar hasta esas vendecidas tierras.. así que sólo nos basta con un elfo.. o una elfa que nos guíe.

\- ¿Así que piensan secuestrarme en plena boda?... - y de pronto una idea se le ocurrió a Arwen. - ¿Saben?, es cierto, sólo los elfos pueden cruzar hasta llegar al otro lado del mar... pero ¿Cómo piensan regresar?

Los piratas se miraron unos a otros. No habían pensado en eso, todos miraron a Jack.

\- Usted será nuetro rehén. ..

\- ¿Una simple elfa como yo?... ¡¡¡piensen en grande muchachos!!! Yo que ustedes secuestaria a la hija del señor de los vientos. Si la tratan bien ella intercederia por ustedes ante su padre y él se encargaría de traerlos de vuelta con el viento del oeste. .. claro.. sólo si la tratan BIEN.

Dicho esto los piratas la soltaron y fueron tras de Arsil.

\- ¡Recuerden... tratenla bien, no la toquen!. - les advirtió Arwen nerviosa por si su plan funcionaría o no.

Arsil seguía dibujando cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, pensando que era Legolas continuó como si nada. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir como la amordazaban y la llevaban cautiva hacia una pequeña embarcación.

Arwen se quedó mirando desde lejos, con esto esperaba no sólo posponer la boda sino también que el valiente de Legolas mostrará sus verdaderos sentimientos al ir tras ella y rescatarla de los piratas...

\- ¿No hay otra cosa más romántica que eso?. .. sólo espero que mi plan funcione... porque de lo contrario... Bueno, ahora todo depende de Legolas.

Arwen esperó y esperó...

Tendría que dejar algo de ventaja a los piratas antes de dar la voz de alarma del secuestro de Arsil...

Pero ¿Cómo lo tomarían allá en valinor?...

Continuará


End file.
